Algo que casi fue
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Una promesa de no convertirse en Yukito durante todo el día, el descubrimiento de cuantas veces puede suspirar un ser sobrenatural y la razón de porqué sus rostros estaban a cinco centimetros de distancia... mal summary, mejor lean u.ú


**Holaps a todas!**

**Vengo a traerles mi primer one-shot de Card Captors Sakura.**

**La pareja es Touya x Yue, a decir verdad no es una de mis favoritas pero me entretuve mucho escribiéndola, además de ser una pareja interesante :)**

**Espero que les guste el fic!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Algo que casi fue…<strong>

Era molesto…

El que la personalidad de su otra apariencia fuera tan diferente a la de él era completamente molesto…

–¿Qué ocurre Yue…? –preguntó la pequeña niña que servía los trozos de pastel a sus invitados.

–Nada… –miró serio como a su lado el que era su compañero, el gran y poderoso Cerberus devoraba sin vergüenza el pastel que hace sólo segundos Sakura había puesto frente a él.

Los temas de conversación entre los presentes eran sólo cosas triviales y sin verdadera importancia, un suspiro de aburrimiento se escapó de sus labios, no entendía aun por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, su ama había salido con la simple excusa de que no compartían tanto como lo hacían los amigos normales y que deberían por lo menos reunirse algunas veces y sin dejar tiempo a excusas organizó una pequeña reunión esa misma tarde en su casa, y claro, él estaba invitado, la excusa de que podía asistir su falsa apariencia y de todas formas él estaría presente esta vez no resultó, ya que su ama–amiga puso especial énfasis de que EL tenía que estar.

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, después de todo su participación en la plática era nula, además había sido obligado a estar ahí, así que por su buena disposición tenía permitido por lo menos el ignorarlos.

–¡Kero–chan no te comas eso!

Se escuchó el grito de la niña en toda la casa, lo que logró despertar… no, más bien desconcentrar de su descanso al juez de larga cabellera que ya sentía el cuello adolorido por la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

–¿Y qué tiene que me lo coma? Yue no come nada así que me comeré su parte.

–Ese pedazo no es para Yue, es para Yukito.

–Ese conejo de nieve… –hizo un par de pucheros por lo bajo hasta que vio a la niña de ojos amatistas ofrecerle una fresa– ¡Tomoyo eres lo mejor!

–Para ser el legendario Cerberus eres bastante escandaloso…

–¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso? –una vena se dibujó en su frente al mismo tiempo que desafiaba al joven con un tenedor.

–Lo que oíste –una nueva contienda de miradas desafiantes había dado inicio, mientras Tomoyo sonreía amablemente y Sakura trataba de tranquilizar a su novio y al pequeño guardián.

De pronto se sintió la puerta abrirse y una voz solicitar la presencia de la pequeña castaña en la entrada, dejando a Tomoyo a cargo de servir el té se dirigió a donde la llamaban. A los pocos segundos volvió con unas bolsas en las manos a lo que rápidamente el chino se levantó para ayudarla.

–Gracias Syaoran –sonrió a lo que el muchacho sólo pudo sonrojarse.

–¿Y esas bolsas Sakura–chan?

–Es que mi hermano…

–Fui de compras y necesitaba ayuda –respondió al mismo tiempo que aparecía con más bolsas en sus manos– veo que están todos aquí –vio como la niña de cabello negro hacía una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreía como era su costumbre, con una vena en la frente observó cómo el muchacho de cabellera castaña ayudaba a su hermana a dejar las bolsas en la cocina, para luego fijar su mirada en los únicos ojos plateados que había visto en su vida al mismo tiempo que frunció el entrecejo.

–Hermano… ¿pasa algo? –vio como fruncía el ceño, pero no estaba mirando a Syaoran como de costumbre, sino que su mirada estaba dirigida a…

–Dile al peluche que no tiene que esconderse, ya sé que está aquí –dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

–¿Kero–chan? –miró hacía todos lados hasta que vio como el pequeño amarillo salía detrás de Tomoyo– ¿Qué haces?

–Supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre –afirmó la niña mientras veía como Kero se sentaba en sus piernas.

–¡Hermano! ¿Quieres pastel?

–Sírveme un pedazo, pero llévalo a mi habitación –empieza a subir las escaleras– y no te vayas a tropezar monstruo.

–¡Yo no soy un monstruo! –y mascullando por lo bajo uno que otro plan sobre aplastar con su pie a cierta persona corta el pastel y sube.

Yue que había sido prácticamente invisible ante el reciente acontecimiento detuvo su mente a reflexionar sobre aquella persona tan extraña que era el hermano de su ama, se había quedado viéndolo ¿no es así? Entonces… ¿Por qué parecía molesto? ¿Es que acaso le molestaba que fuera él quien estaba en su casa y no el joven de lentes…? Suspiró nuevamente para acomodarse e ignorar la nueva conversación que comenzaba al estar la castaña de vuelta.

Una agradable brisa entraba por la ventana desordenando el flequillo sobre sus ojos lo que logró despertarlo de su siesta, un poco soñoliento se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía ruido a su alrededor por lo que se reincorporó… esperen un segundo, ¿Cuándo se había recostado en el sillón? ¿Y esa manta de dónde…?

–Despertaste.

Esa voz lo desconcentró de sus cavilaciones, giró sus ojos para encontrar al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto sentado en un sofá frente a él, con un periódico en sus manos y una taza de té en la mesita de al lado.

–¿Dónde están…?

–Subieron a la habitación de Sakura, no querían despertarte –tomó la taza de té para levantarse e ir a la cocina– también escuché algo de que el peluche desafiaba al mocoso a jugar uno de esos videojuegos o algo… –cuando volvió tenía un pedazo de pastel en cada mano.

–Yo no como –dijo al verlo poner el plato y pedazo más grande frente a él.

–Lo sé, es para Yukito –respondió mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sofá y tomaba el periódico.

Yue miró el pastel y frunció el entrecejo, después de todo si le molestaba su presencia, pero no podía hacer nada, le había prometido a Sakura no volver a su falsa apariencia durante todo el día, y aunque no le emocionara la idea él jamás rompería una promesa, mucho menos una con ella.

–Yukito hoy no aparecerá –respondió haciéndole un desprecio al pastel frente a él.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Le prometí a Sakura que hoy no volvería a mi falsa apariencia, así que hoy él no aparecerá –trató de ignorar la sorpresa en los ojos del joven, estaba enfadado, eso era evidente, pero eso cambió en cuanto él terminó la explicación.

–Ya veo… –agregó con un poco de decepción en su voz, miró el pastel y se levantó para dejarlo en la nevera.

Yue contempló cada movimiento del joven hasta que lo vio nuevamente en el sofá frente a él, otra vez tenía el periódico en sus manos y parecía estar muy interesado en algo ya que lo ignoraba por completo.

–Si te molesto yo…

–No me molestas –respondió automáticamente mientras cambiaba de página– además en el cuarto de Sakura debe haber un escándalo, dudo que puedas dormir.

Tenía razón, no había nada interesante que pudiera hacer con ellos, además en donde ya estaba había una tranquilidad que era extraña en esa casa, suspiró por octava o novena vez en el día… ya no lo recordaba, y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón para cerrar sus ojos.

De vez en cuando Yue sentía una insistente mirada sobre él, pero ésta se apartaba a cualquier movimiento que él hiciera, lo que lo hizo sonreír mentalmente, era interesante el sentir esa atención por parte del muchacho que siempre parecía molesto en su presencia, es verdad, él le dio todo su poder pero eso había sido para salvar a su falsa apariencia, por Yukito él había sacrificado tanto… sin siquiera darse cuenta volvió a suspirar atrayendo nuevamente la inquisidora mirada del castaño quien se preguntó si era normal para "ellos" el suspirar tanto en sueños, había contado por lo menos cinco suspiros desde que se había vuelto a dormir, en verdad antes había visto al peluche dormir pero él sólo se quejaba y le salía una graciosa burbuja por la nariz.

Un pensamiento apareció en la mente del joven, una imagen de cierto joven alado con una burbuja saliéndole por la nariz mientras duerme…

Yue entreabrió sus ojos para encontrarse con lo más extraño y porque no decirlo, encantador que había visto hace tiempo… el joven frente a él reía por lo bajo, quien sabe porque, tal vez algo gracioso en el periódico, bueno, lo que fuera había logrado arrancar una hermosa sonrisa del joven que siempre parecía enfadado, aun soñoliento y algo cautivado por aquello no pudo evitar que sus labios rompieran también en una sonrisa, de esas que sólo le había dedicado a Clow o a la pequeña Sakura, una de las pocas sonrisas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida…

Touya pudo notar esa sorpresiva sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonreía? Su propia sonrisa ya se había desvanecido para recuperar su muy acostumbrada apariencia seria.

–¿Estás dormido…? –cuestionó al mismo tiempo que dejaba el periódico en la mesa, al no tener respuesta alguna se levantó.

Yue sólo sintió la presencia del joven acercarse a él, quedándose justo frente a él, estaba arrodillado y mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Yue…? –se preguntó si estaba soñando, ¿Qué podría hacerlo sonreír de esa manera? Tal vez soñaba con Clow, después de todo sólo aquel mago podría ser causante de tamaño milagro.

Una dudosa pero fuerte mano se alzó frente al rostro del durmiente alado, temía el despertarlo, pero una extraña sensación dentro de él lo atraía… imitó el reciente suspiro del que dormía y reuniendo valor se dispuso a continuar, acto seguido, sus dedos sentían lo sedoso que podía llegar a ser el cabello de un ser sobrenatural, arreglando aquel rebelde flequillo que aun danzaba con la brisa, pudo contemplar sin interrupción el ahora serio rostro.

Sintió sus dedos en su cabello… no podía entender como alguien tan arisco podía hacer algo tan sublime, se dio cuenta de que no quería despertarlo ya que su toque era suave, se movió de su lugar casi inconscientemente, haciendo espacio en el sillón para que tal vez alguien pudiera sentarse junto a él, no era que él lo quisiera, claro que no, sólo fue un ¿cómo lo llaman…? Un acto reflejo…

Touya vio el movimiento del joven y creyó haberlo despertado, tragó saliva para enfrentar el enfado del que tenía enfrente pero al contrario lo vio encogerse dejando un espacio en el sillón, suspiró nuevamente y agradeció al cielo, sus piernas ya estaban resintiendo la larga flexión, se sentó junto a él con sumo cuidado, ahora tan sólo mirándolo fijamente, no se atrevía a tocarlo, sólo lo observaba, nada más…

–¿hn…? –ya no sentía ningún toque o roce por parte del que tenía a su lado, no era que lo esperaba, pero era algo extraño, así que decidió salir de su letargo y por fin hacer lo que le faltaba, abrir los ojos…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sin siquiera recordar que estaba "durmiendo", a lo que el moreno no pudo mas que paralizarse asustado, pero él no era el más sorprendido del lugar, ya que el joven de ojos plateados no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, a escasos… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco centímetros? Estaba el rostro del hermano mayor de su ama, tan cerca que podía sentir su leve respiración, ¿Cómo es que no la había sentido antes? No se explicaba el porqué, pero ahora eso no importaba, la verdadera pregunta que debía hacerse era ¿Qué se proponía estando tan cerca…?

–¿Qué haces? –cuestionó sin lograr encontrar el tono de enfadado.

El moreno tragó saliva al verse descubierto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué intentaba hacer…? No lo sabía, sólo recordaba el estar mirándolo mientras dormía, nada más, ni siquiera sabe en qué momento se acercó tanto al joven, su cuerpo se había movido por cuenta propia y él ni lo había notado…

Por lo confuso y peligroso de la situación sólo podía contemplar la insistente mirada del albino que tenía a escasos centímetros… por lo menos, debería alejarse… ¿no es así?

–¿Touya?

Lo vio alejarse de él, sin siquiera responder a su pregunta, sin disculparse o excusarse, sólo parecía buscar en el suelo algo, sus ojos estaban tan interesados en ver no sabe que cosa que se sintió nuevamente ignorado ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué quería hacer…?

–¿Qué ocurre?

Ahora algo en su voz cambió, no era enfado, no era indignación, era interés, curiosidad por aquello que le pasaba al joven Kinomoto, estaba intrigado y a la vez ansioso por algo que ignoraba.

Touya sólo pudo escuchar su voz con cinco segundos de retardo, no estaba en sus cincos sentidos en esos momentos, había quedado idiotizado por no sabe que cosa, ¡Si hasta estaba mirando una pequeña mancha en el piso! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Después de casi hacer no sabe que cosa se pone a cuestionarse el como limpiar una mancha, no, estaba mal…

–No me siento bien… –respondió sincero, le molestaba una presión extraña en el pecho, sentía que el respirar era una tarea casi imposible, además del desagradable calor que se había instalado en su rostro, estaba enfermo, eso era seguro.

–¿Te duele la cabeza? –Pregunta al verlo subir su mano a su frente, parecía mareado, estaba rojo– debes recostaste –y dicho eso prácticamente lo obligó a subir a su habitación, olvidando el asunto anterior, aquello que casi fue aunque no sepa que era.

Estaba recostado en su cama sobre las tapas, el calor en su rostro había desaparecido, pero esa extraña sensación en su pecho aun estaba presente, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¡Por Dios! ¡Cualquiera diría que parece una chiquilla que acaba de enamo…!

Silencio…

Palideció…

Y ahora… ¡PANICO!

Nuevamente ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso estaba demente? Bien sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Yukito que además de ser su mejor amigo en el mundo, es por desgracia (o conveniencia, quien sabe) la otra identidad de aquel ser sobrenatural de largo cabello.

Él ama a Yukito, eso está claro, también sabe que era correspondido, pero nunca se cuestionó en donde caería el joven alado en ese asunto, es verdad que era la otra parte del albino pero nunca lo había pensado…

¿Qué podría sentir Yue con respecto a Yukito y él?

¿Estará de acuerdo? ¿Le incomoda? ¿Le importa…?

–Permiso…

Yue entró a la habitación con una taza de té, en realidad había pasado mil penas para poder prepararla, no era que no supiera, anteriormente le hacía el té a Clow cuando se lo pedía, pero el encontrar las cosas necesarias en la cocina de esa casa era algo difícil.

El moreno sólo se limitó a observar como dejaba la taza en su velador para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

–Le avisaré a Sakura que…

–No lo hagas –dijo rápidamente al verlo tocar la perilla de la puerta– no quiero preocuparla, además tiene que estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

El joven de ojos plateados sólo lo observó en silencio a lo que nuevamente por… ¿vigésima vez? Suspiró…

–¿Eso es normal? –le preguntó a aquel que estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel improvisado té.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El suspirar tanto –toma un sorbo de té– delicioso… –le sonrió a la taza, ni siquiera su padre había hecho un té tan bueno, era el mejor que había tomado y que Yue fuera el responsable lo hacía aun más increíble.

De inmediato el joven de cabello largo sintió una punzada en su interior, ¿en dónde? No lo sabía, pero esa sonrisa era incomprensiblemente encantadora, parecía alegría, satisfacción, ¿cariño…? Lo que tuvo como consecuencia un leve aumento de temperatura de sus mejillas y un desprecio hacia moreno.

–Es normal para mí.

–Ya veo…

No había mas que decir, bueno, en realidad había un asunto que le molestaba y debía aprovechar esa ocasión para aclararlo, después de todo parecía que Yue le estaba poniendo atención.

–¿Te molesta ser Yukito?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al juez que se encontraba divagando en diferentes pensamientos de cosas que casi fueron, miró al moreno que ya había terminado su té y lo miraba seriamente, esperaba una respuesta.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Quiero saber –vio al joven fruncir el ceño pero estaba decidido a obtener respuestas así que con sólo una mirada procuró dejarle en claro sus intenciones.

–En realidad no –cruzó sus brazos para luego cerrar sus ojos– sólo una cosa me molesta de esta situación.

–¿Y qué es?

–Nuestra personalidad –vigésimo tercer suspiro del día– no entiendo porque tienen que ser tan diferentes…

Touya parpadeó dos veces ante esas palabras, ¿sus personalidades diferentes…?

–Eso es mentira, ustedes dos se parecen mucho el uno al otro.

Ahora quien parpadeó fue Yue al escuchar aquello.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Ambos son amables, ayudan a los demás sin importarles lo difícil o peligroso que puede ser, les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos –vio que Yue iba a interrumpir– sus verdaderos sentimientos, no los superficiales…

¿Qué podía decir para refutar los argumentos del joven? Siempre creyó que eran diferentes pero las enumeraciones del mayor de los Kinomoto no estaban alejados de la realidad… entonces, ¿realmente se parece a su otra identidad?

–Lo que en verdad me preocupa es si te molesta el que yo quiera a Yukito.

Nuevamente las palabras del joven parecían un golpe de agua fría, ¿Por qué introducía temas tan repentinamente? No le dejaba tiempo a reflexionar sus actuales cavilaciones y le intrigaba con una nueva inquietud.

–¿Te molesta el que lo quiera? –Ya se había incorporado de la cama para poder enfrentar los plateados ojos a la misma altura– ¿te molesta el que él me quiera?

Volteó a mirarlo para encontrarlo frente a él, no estaba peligrosamente cerca como hace minutos, pero de igual forma estaba a una distancia que si extendía su mano podría tocarlo.

–No me molesta, son sus sentimientos, yo no caigo en ellos –en su mente sintió las palabras como una verdad absoluta pero al pronunciarlas sus labios temblaron ante la posible mentira.

Touya suspiró, de alivio o decepción no lo sabe, lo único que supo fue que sus labios luego de aquel suspiro rompieron en una sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonreía? Estaba lejos de estar feliz, eso era verdad, pero algo más lo hacía sonreír, quizás era el alivio de las palabras del joven, o el casi imperceptible temblor de sus labios ante sus propias palabras, o tal vez el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí mirándolo insistentemente, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, sus brazos aun cruzados sobre su pecho y esa postura de superioridad con la cual lo conoció y que siempre ha mostrado.

–¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te alegra el saberlo? –estaba intrigado por las acciones del moreno, le sonreía de una manera extraña, igual de encantadora que siempre pero no por eso menos extraña.

–No lo se… –respondió sincero ante el enfado del que tenía enfrente– no se si estar feliz o decepcionado.

Un nuevo baño de agua fría para los pensamientos de Yue, esas palabras dieron un vuelco a sus divagaciones a una dirección que no esperaba tomar, es verdad que él siempre se creyó (¡y ES!) más astuto y perceptivo que su otra identidad, pero cuando se trataba de la familia Kinomoto, en especial de ese joven, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, para Yukito el moreno era la persona más importante, eso lo tenía claro, y para Touya el albino era el más importante, entonces… ¿en dónde caía él?

Una vez, no sabe el porqué, Sakura le dijo algo que lo sorprendió…

"_Yue, ¿quieres a mi hermano?"_

"_No lo odio…"_

"_Eso para ti significa que lo quieres mucho…"_

En ese entonces sólo se cuestionó la similitud de esas palabras con las que anteriormente Eriol había dicho, pero ahora adquirían otro significado…

Él quiere a Sakura, tanto como nunca pensó querer a nadie más que Clow, pero ese cariño no es igual que con el moreno, ese sentimiento extraño… esa sensación de afinidad que percibe al estar cerca de él, tal vez sea porque él le dio su poder, pero era algo que le inspiraba tranquilidad, algo familiar en él que le permitía bajar la guardia aunque sea por segundos… sólo por estar con él…

-¿En qué piensas?

El albino se había ido a algún lugar lejos de ahí, tan lejano que había ignorado por completo que ahora Touya tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta por encima de su hombro. Los pensamientos se multiplicaban en su mente que en realidad no lograba llegar a ninguna conclusión factible… estaba confundido y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

-En nada –fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¿Ni siquiera en mi? –vio los ojos de sorpresa y enfado a través del flequillo, se preguntó cuanto podría aguantar sin terminar golpeándolo.

-No –respondió seco, el moreno se estaba burlando de él en su cara, podía ver en sus ojos un desagradable brillo, estaba disfrutando el hacerlo caer en mil y una cavilaciones sin sentido, además de que estaba acortando la distancia casi imperceptiblemente.

-No te enfades –sonrió nuevamente, entretenido por el enojo de quien tenía a centímetros, en realidad no sabía que buscaba con esa situación, lo único que ganaría sería un golpe por parte del joven, el enfado de Yukito y muy probablemente un regaño de su hermana si llegaba a enterarse, mas aun lo interesante de aquello superaba a toda consecuencia por muy desagradable que fuera, algo de sentirse superior a Yue lo hacía continuar en su improvisado y porque no decirlo, inexistente plan.

La distancia fue disminuyendo, al mismo tiempo que Yue fruncía aun más el ceño y Touya ampliaba su sonrisa, ¿en qué iba a terminar aquello? Pues estando nuevamente a cinco centímetros el uno del otro fue que en sus mentes se iluminó la idea de algo, por fin ambos descubrieron aquello que no fue hace minutos atrás, esa idea logró hacer retroceder al moreno quedando a un brazo de distancia, mientras que el albino deshizo su postura defensiva dejando sus brazos descansar a los costados de su cuerpo, ambos se miraban fijamente aun procesando la nueva información, sus labios temblaron sin decir nada, tan sólo sospechando que el otro había descubierto lo mismo…

"_Un beso…"_

¿Cómo es que no habían pensado antes en eso?

¿Tan despistados eran?

Por favor, a cualquiera se le habría ocurrido que pasa al acercar sus rostros de esa manera, a cualquiera menos a esos dos jóvenes que estando tan seguros de sus sentimientos no vieron la posibilidad del nacimiento de algo nuevo, o tal vez el fortalecimiento de algo que ya existía… por algo ambos compartían largas miradas, fruncían el ceño al mismo tiempo o se desvivían por ver una sonrisa que nunca llegaba, y cuando lo hacía no podían mas que sonreír en respuesta.

-Esto es demasiado…

El joven alado se llevó una de sus manos a su frente, tratando de calmar los miles de pensamientos que ahora estaba procesando, estaba confundido pero a la vez entendía todo.

Si su otra realidad estuviera ahí estaba seguro de que podría sonreír amablemente dejando al moreno tranquilo con esa simple acción, pero él no podía hacerlo, primero el sonreír era algo que no pasaba todos los días (recordemos que ya había sonreído), además de que no podría "sonreír amablemente", no, era imposible en su actual estado mental…

-Demasiado complicado…

-No estoy de acuerdo.

Vio como Yue lo miró entre sus dedos que aun acariciaban su frente, entre sorprendido y curioso.

-Esto es simple, es sólo una acción.

Y acto seguido los labios del juez más poderoso estaban siendo sellados por el hermano mayor de su ama, ¿Qué más podría pedirse para tener una buena trama? El moreno sujetó una de las manos que intentaban separarlos, aprisionándola sobre ellos desde la muñeca, inmovilizándola y sometiendo al albino.

Aquella acción duró tan sólo cinco segundos, los que fueron tristemente cortos para Touya pero eternos para Yue.

-Tú…

Se limpió sus labios con el torso de la mano que tenía libre, mirando al moreno con sus ojos llenos de furia, ¿Qué se había creído? Nadie… pero escúchenlo bien ¡NADIE! Se había atrevido a besarlo, ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Y ahora, de buenas a primeras llegaba ese insensato para hacerlo sin siquiera advertirlo ni nada, sólo haciéndolo y ya…

-Maldito…

Touya cerró los ojos preparando sus oídos para escuchar las maldiciones y preparando su cuerpo para los golpes o ataques que podrían llegar, pero al notar que el tiempo pasaba y nada de eso ocurría abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con algo que nunca en su vida esperó ver…

-¡Maldito!

Un fuerte golpe en el pómulo izquierdo hizo al moreno perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, sintiendo luego de volver a la realidad el portazo que lo dejaba completamente solo en la habitación, llevó una de sus manos a la zona golpeada y la acarició, sin siquiera darle importancia al dolor, sólo repasaba en su mente la imagen de cierto joven alado con pequeñas lágrimas aprisionadas en sus ojos, sin fuerzas para salir pero de todas formas cristalizando los plateados que encerraban un enfado nunca antes visto.

-Estúpido.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sillón, tapándose hasta la cabeza implorando que su querida ama no bajara en unas horas, necesitaba recobrar su buena salud mental, tan sólo para sobrevivir lo que quedaba del día para luego cambiar a su falsa identidad, para que el joven de lentes se las arreglara con el que ahora no quería ni nombrar, para que él le exigiera las explicaciones, disculpas y demás que necesitara, porque de algo estaba seguro el juez todopoderoso Yue, y es que JAMAS NUNCA iba a dejarse ver nuevamente por el mayor de los Kinomoto.

**Fin, finito...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Espero les haya gustado...**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos, sayooo! ;D**


End file.
